Des jumelles retrouvées et plus
by prettylittleliar03
Summary: Aïéna est une jeune fille de 17 ans et commence une nouvelle année dans un nouveau lycée en tant que nouvelle. Mais dès le premier jour, une jeune fille lui assure d' être sa jumelle...
1. Chapter 1

Des jumelles retrouvées et plus...

Prologue: Je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment.

Chapitre 1:

Je m' appelle Aïéna. Je suis une jeune fille banale et ordinaire âgée de 17 ans : je suis brune avec un « tie and dye »dégradé. Ils m'arrivent au niveau de mes reins dont le pointes se bouclent d' elles-même. Mes yeux changent de couleur tout le temps suivant le reflet de la lumière. En ce moment, ils sont dorés. Je pèse 50kg pour 1m70, autant dire que je suis grande et mince.

Ce matin, en ce jour de rentrée au lycée MacKendale High School, j' étais habillée avec classe sans pour autant être vulgaire : je portais une robe-bustier beige et noireet mes escarpins noirs (lien: tags/imhuSJP5c9Y-Talons-aiguilles_ ). Mon visage en forme de cœur était mis en valeur par mon maquillage et mon dégradé.

Voilà ce que reflétait mon miroir, installé en face de mon bureau, dans ma chambre spacieuse et éclairée par la luminosité que le Soleil diffusait aujourd'hui.

Mon instant de réflexion fut interrompu par les cris stridents de ma mère :

- Aïéna ! Ma chérie ! C' est l' heure ! Tu vas _**encore**_ arriver en retard sinon !, me cria-t-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « _**encore **_», en bas des escaliers.

J' agrémentais ma tenue de bijoux, pris mon sac et mes clés, puis descendit. Bien que ce soit mon premier jour dans un nouveau lycée, je voulais faire bonne impression et donc ne pas arriver en retard car il était vrai que depuis toute petite, je n' étais jamais à l' heure.

Dans mon élan, je pris une pomme que je mangerais pendant le trajet en voiture et fis un bisou à ma mère.

- À ce soir !, lui dis-je.

Puis je partis. « En route pour une nouvelle aventure ! », pensais-je.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Arrivée devant le lycée, je me garais. Tout le monde me regardait, enfin... soit moi, soit ma voiture. Ah ! Ma voiture. Une Aston Martin vanquish noire, toute droite arrivée de France, un magnifique pays. Et je l'adore. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me rappelle: c'était un jour de printemps, il faisait beau, je me promenais dans le centre-ville. Je venais juste d'obtenir mon permis et mon père m'avait promis de m'acheter une voiture si je l'obtenais, ce qui était chose faite. Je me dirigeais vers un concessionnaire d'automobiles et c'est là que je l'ai vu. MA voiture. J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre et étant d'une nature très protectrice et possessive, je surveille de très près ma voiture. Si elle n'a ne serait-ce qu'une petite éraflure de rien du tout, je ferai la misère au responsable ! Je l'aime trop pour laisser n' importe qui ou quoi l'abîmer. Même si le responsable est un volatile.

Je descendis donc de ma voiture, récupérait mes affaires sur le siège passager, et la verrouillais. Je me dirigeais vers le lycée et grimpais les marches sous l'œil scrutateur des autres élèves. A l'intérieur du lycée, tout était grand mais pas aussi beau que sur le site, jusqu'à ce qu'un mec passa devant moi en bavant. Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru.

Je continuai ma route jusqu' au secrétariat où le proviseur m'avait convoqué pour une simple formalité. Puis vint l'heure d'aller en cours. A chaque cours je devais présenter une feuille de présence au professeur qui me l'a rendrée complétée à la fin de l'heure, mais en attendant, je devais passer toute la matinée avec mon professeur principal, un certain M. Benedetti.

- Bonjour à tous !, nous dit-il, je me présente: je suis M. Benedetti, votre professeur principal et votre professeur de lettres et nous allons passer plusieurs heures par jour et semaine ensemble. Mais je vais commencer par faire l'appel afin de me familiariser avec votre nom et votre tête et m'assurer aussi qu' il n'y ait aucun absent(e) en ce jour de rentrée. Ensuite, nous verrons pour l'emploi du temps, les fournitures pour chaque matière et enfin, nous visiterons le lycée.

Pendant son monologue, il nous avait écrit son nom pour qu'on puisse le recopier dans le cahier de liaison qu'on avait sur notre table. Il commença l'appel où vint mon tour:

- Euh...Mlle Foster ?, me demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui Monsieur ?<br>- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas votre nom en entier car l'imprimante l'a mangé. Pouvez-vous me le faire savoir, s'il vous plaît ?  
>- Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Aïéna, Monsieur. Aïéna Foster.<br>- Aïéna..., murmura-t-il. C'est un très joli prénom que vous avez. Merci Mlle Foster.  
>- Je vous en prie.<p>

Les élèves de ma classe me regardaient encore quand le professeur a appelé le suivant et qu'il a répondu un "oui" franc et audible de tous. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai une jeune fille qui me regardait encore, le sourire aux lèvres. Je la dévisageai puis tournait la tête afin de l'ignorer.

Après ces 4 heures passées avec le professeur, nous avons pu sortir. Je rangeais mes affaires quand une jeune fille du même âge que moi, vint me voir.

- Aïéna ?!  
>- Mais si... Aïéna !<br>- Non ! J'ai dit « Va-t'en ! » !  
>- OK... Comme tu veux.<p>

Puis elle partit en me laissant seule. Je finissais de ranger mes affaires.  
>La journée se finit calmement et je pus enfin rentrer chez moi.<p> 


End file.
